Please don't leave me
by asteroulik
Summary: {Au}: Seven year old Rin and a 3 weeks old Yukio were left with no parents after a terrible incident that Rin still can't get over. The older brother won't let what he witnessed ever happen again, so he'll protect his younger brother with everything he's got. Even if it costs him his life. (Warnings): OCs, Follows manga, etc.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does._

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto stood over the remainder of a mess of a scene that had taken place just a few days prior. He had been sent to investigate a burnt building had from the inside to the out and from the looks of it, had been left completely abandoned. The whole thing was supposed to be a hospital for sorts, and it sure didn't look like it. He was supposed to accompanied by two other exorcists, but since he's such a great exorcist (sarcasm), the other exorcists decided not to show up. How lucky.

The place already looked creepy as it was, but to add to the unpleasant atmosphere, he was informed about how some exorcists that had been sent a few weeks ago, had disappeared. Logic fails for some people, huh? Why send someone else to the same place where a group of already strong exorcists had already gone missing and not expect for a smaller group of exorcists to go missing as well? Yeah, Shiro was paladin, but knowledge and skill won't always save one from every situation. Life's logic.

Fortunately, he wasn't completely alone; The Order had sent a temporary partner just in case.

Unfortunately, it was top bitch Mephisto, who ironically, as the demon king of time and space, was late. Shiro could only sigh at this while whispering to himself how he was too old for this shit. Oh, how were things about to get worse?

Shiro barely opened the door before a single ghoul in rat form made a run towards the now open door. The paladin shot the demon before it could even have a chance to take a sniff of outside air. Shiro sighed again as he entered the building and closed the door behind him. (Oh wow, how polite of him.)

After clearing out the first two floors, Shiro decided he needs a small smoke break.

Usually, he would exit the building before turning on the lighter, but this time he just decided to do it inside because to hell with it. The old man leaned on a wall that looked a bit safer to lean on than most people he knew and lit a cigarette. He looked up and glanced at a "No smoking" sign before chuckling to himself.

A single coal tar floated past Shiro and right before could reach out and pop the small demon. The lights came on. Shiro may have flinched. I said "may have" because he himself wasn't even sure.

He frantically looked around for maybe some kind of clue as to why there's electricity. Shiro hadn't even checked if there was electricity. He had merely been using a small flashlight along with the bit of sunlight the evening sun was providing. Shiro knew there were demons in the building, but maybe something, no, someone else was in there with him.

Shiro threw his cigarette on the dirty floor and got his guns ready. He gripped the gun tightly while hovering his finger over the trigger. The sound of light pattering resounded through the hallways, telling the old paladin of the presence of some sort. Shiro stayed close to the wall and rounded every corner, following the sound while ignoring the burnt walls. He got closer, and the faint sound of pattering and hopping became clearer.

Shiro was about to turn the corner as he heard crying. It was... A child's crying. It was the crying that came from a baby. "What's an infant doing here of all places?" Shiro thought.

The crying softened as Shiro heard someone calmly whisper "Shhh" to what he assumed to be the child.

The man immediately turned the corner and was faced with a small boy with dark raven hair that was holding a tiny pale baby. At the boy's feet was a medium hobgoblin who was ready to attack. Before Shiro could have time to do anything, the goblin jumped at him, giving the two boys time to hide.


	2. Intro Arc: Keep Trying

Keep Trying

 _I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does._

* * *

A single school girl rode through the busy streets of her town, ever-so-often peeking to her sides, looking for a rather lonelier place to hide in. She wore rollerblades on her feet, making her journey through the street a lot faster. It may sometimes cause her to fall face first into someone, but hey, sometimes people deserve to be knocked down. Luckily, most people moved right out the way before she could crash into them. It often looked as if there was a small parade going on and she was the only float.

Having other people move out of your way, without you having to put in much effort was an amazing feeling, like the feeling you would have as a child when you only received gifts and never really had to give much, if not, anything in return. _That_ feeling was the easy way to describe how the girl currently felt. She was drunk with that kind of freedom which gave her the open door to do whatever she wanted. "Suckers! Move out of Queen Shura's way!" she would think as she passed innocent civilians who were trying their best to stay off her way.

Her swift and ecstatic movements carried her nicely through the rather bumpy sidewalk which was to blame for the so many times she had fallen and had almost been ran over by a car. She was lucky people around those parts of town were careful enough to see if the something was in the road.

Queen Shu- I mean, Shura rode through the streets until she finally took a turn into a new street that contained an alleyway. She really didn't know the city very well which caused her to go looking for it for quite some time now. Shura smirked to herself and sped up her rolling. Her orange roller blades changing direction according to her movement which now leaned her to a forward _right_. She gripped the school bag on her shoulder, _a determined smile now spreading across her face._

Her eyes focused on the alley, and _**only**_ the alley, leaving her to become unaware of her surroundings. She sped up, more and more, only showing how impatient she was being. _She wanted to get there quicker, damn it!_ She was only feet away from the alley before being too impatient caused _oh so powerful_ queen Shura to _gracefully_ face plant into the _oh so dirty_ pavement. _Such beauty could easily even make garden flowers jealous._

Shura pushed herself off the floor and reached for her school bag with her slightly scratched hands and threw it into the alley. She heard a few thudding sounds before deciding to finally throw herself into the alley. She lazily slumped against the wall, took a deep breath, proceeded to hug her now scraped knee, and with her mouth shut, scream. She screamed for a few seconds before her throat decided it was too much to continue.

Her face became pink from when it had made contact with the floor and was now becoming red and warm from the screaming. Though it didn't hurt as badly as her knee, her face still stung, and her nose itched a whole lot too. Shura rubbed the back of her palm against her nose until blood started dripping from it.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and took of her roller blades so that she could stand up without slipping. As she did, she noticed how legs were shaking from the impact, which made standing up a bit harder to do. She placed her hand on the dark brick wall she had been sitting up against while her other hand covered her nose. She slowly stood up, tumbling a few times before balancing herself.

"Owwww.." Shura said as the sharp pain on her knee seemed to grow. She let go of her slightly bleeding nose to swipe off the bit of blood on her hand. She dragged her hand across the fall, leaving a small blood trail. It seemed better to get sick from alley germs than get Shiro furious because of some blood stains on your uniform. The man already has to deal with enough as it is.

Well, he's already gonna be pretty pissed off when he realizes she took his cigarettes. Hey, she needed SOME way to practice how to smoke and she didn't have any yen (Or well, at least not _enough yen to buy cigarettes herself_.) Plus, most of her classmates were all too goody-two-shoes to even _try_ to buy cigarettes! There _were_ some delinquents here and there who had the stuff, but they didn't care enough to even talk to her. _There was one time, but that's a story for another time._

She looked over at the direction where she had roughly thrown her bag earlier, only to find her bag sprawled across the floor, open, and with all her notebooks and materials were scattered along the disgusting floor. Shura sighed, her hand still resting on the dirty wall. Now letting the wall go, she walked over and collected what she could see. She didn't remember everything that was in her bag, so she was gambling whether or not she had everything. Shura collected "everything" from her school along with an old shoe she found (Don't ask why she's taking it, I don't know either.), and then proceeded to look for the cigarettes she _thought_ she brought.

She searched the alley and emptied her bag again and again, frantically looking for an item she didn't have. She swore she could remember putting the in there! She.. thinks so! Desperately, she looked back at the end of the alley, seeing no sign of the box of cigarettes. She scanned through it again and sighed. Even if she was patient enough to look again, she knew she wouldn't find them. _With a defeated expression_ , she threw her bag over her shoulder and decided to call it a quits. _She'll deal with it later,_ though she really didn't want to deal with it, (More like she didn't want to bother Shiro.), she was going to have to.

Shura tsked to herself, now thinking of an excuse she'll have to use when and if she got caught. She sat down and put her roller blades back on, trying to think of _any excuse,_ really, it shouldn't be this difficult. Shura furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth, and made her way out the alley. _She did all that, even got hurt, for absolutely nothing. "God damn it.."_ she whispered as she took a few steps and began rolling the opposite direction in which she first came from.

* * *

Shiro kept dodging, only stopping once in a while to catch his breath, only for the goblin to try to directly gnaw at his head again. For a small goblin, _damn_ , it was fast. Shiro could only rely on his instincts to try and get away from this creature that kept attempting to rip his limbs off. He tried shooting the damn thing several times, but that only resulted in a wasted bullet and a new hole in the wall. If he planned to reload, he was going to need to do it sooner rather than later because the goblin was starting to speed up.

Again, it charged in the middle, Shiro was starting to see a small pattern in its attacks. After the next attack, it's going to try and bite his head again. _He should use that opportunity._ Just as the goblin jumped up to bite at Shiro, Shiro grabbed it by its tail and tried holding it down while he started chanting its death verse. But to no surprise, as soon as Shiro got the chant's third word out, his plan failed when the Goblin decided to start going frantically pushing Shiro back and forth until both finally fell back onto a wall that made part of the hallway collapse. _How unstable was this place?!_

Shiro stopped chanting and grabbed at the remains of the wall that was left, bad idea, but it was better than falling down _a whole floor and into the basement where more demons roamed._ Slimy sluggish slob type of demons that would probably get him to look like he had spent his entire life savings into a pool of gel, and that was _if_ he managed to somehow not drown in it _._ Even Mephisto wouldn't be able to umbrella out of _THAT mess!_ Shiro's hand started shaking from tiny splinters that were starting to dig into his strict fingers as he reached his other hand to the ledge of the floor. He grabbed on to a strong piece of floor tile as kicked himself from the wood. Shiro then pulled himself up before someone would decide to tell push him off Lion King style.

He scooted across the floor, away from the floor to slime hell, standing up once he was a slightly safe distance. Even with years of accomplishing dangerous actions, he would still shake and have trouble breathing after events that would happen _a little too fast._ Shiro reached for his gun, which he had accidentally dropped on the floor when the goblin had started pushing him back. _Wait a minute.. THE GOBLIN! WHERE WAS IT-?!_

 _That piece of shit was going to pay for not dying! Yes, his thoughts WERE childish, but god damn it his anger was getting the best of him and he wasn't happy such a tiny creature could get so close to drowning him in slime._

Shiro turned back to the ground, his vision sharpening and his teeth clenching as he heard movement coming from the hole. The movement was slow and it consisted of the sound of wrenching metal. As Shiro got closer, the sound of whimpering became louder and clearer.

He got to the point where he was close enough to see the goblin dangling off a metal tube from under the floor. " _It's whimpering and shaking like a helpless bitch."_ Shiro thought as he looked down at it with disgust.

The goblin's eyes drifted and made it take notice of Shiro but immediately went back to whimpering at something else. _Something behind him._ He turned around just in time to dodge an incoming crowbar that was being wielded by the small boy he had seen earlier. Shiro almost fell back into the hole trying to dodge the damn kid. _How the hell was a kid so small able to carry that?!_

Shiro stumbled back as the child reached in for the goblin, his actions quick, brash, and showing desperation. As Shiro picked himself back up, the child dropped the crowbar and ran for the hole. He watched as the kid finally grabbed the goblin's hand, but began slipping in. In a moment of hesitation, Shiro ran at the kid, grabbing his feet and pulling him out while mentally screaming and questioning himself on why he was even helping the brat. Even the kid himself glanced back at Shiro with confusion. As soon as the the raven haired boy and the creature were back on sturdy ground, Shiro's hand reached back for his gun again only for his mind to go blank and leave him with no idea what to do.

 _Should he shoot the goblin? Should he take the kid? SHOULD HE SHOOT BOTH?!_

Shiro just standing still, not bothering to pay attention to him, gave the other two beings in the hall time to make a run for it. The paladin quickly snapped out of it yelling after them "Wait!" as he began running after them. _Bad idea to run on such a worn down setting, but oh well, don't complain when you're drowning in slime, exorcist._

* * *

Deep underground, a single voice rung along side the noises of heavy machinery, bubbling liquids, electrical shocks, and.. _Screaming._ "Subject number 11, state your name." The firm yet easygoing guy's voice said. The room was dark, almost unable to see in, yet someone could make out the two silhouettes, each facing each other. The one on the left seemed to be sitting or _kneeling_ with his hands tied behind them. The other silhouette, the one who had spoken just a few seconds ago, stood just a few feet away, seemingly holding something thin where he would occasionally move his hand on.

The kneeling figure only kept its head down, _silent._ The other figure tapped it's foot as it waited a few seconds before their stance sunk and the whispered "C'mon, y'know I don't want to have to do it again."

Silence followed.

"Say _something_ , at least, maybe they'll let me go easy on you if you show a bit of improvement." the standing figure said as a last attempt to get a response from the other person.

Silence, yet again.

After a few seconds, what could be assumed to be the person who previously asked the questions, sighed. "Fine, man, I warned you."

This time, only the sound an electric shock resounded through the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, I've got shit to do. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed.**

 **Good day/night.**


	3. Intro Arc: Long Day's Close

_Long Day's Close_

 _I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does._

* * *

Shiro grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him back. The "brat" stumbled from the sudden tug. A bite came forth from the child to Shiro's hand, telling Shiro of the kid's protest to the sudden tug. "Holy shit-!" thought Shiro as he grabbed hold of the boy by his sides. If he hadn't been careful, he would have needed to start pulling the trigger of his gun with his middle finger. Who knows how many times the paladin would raise his weapon, not to load it, but to flip the bird at someone if that happened.

Shiro held the child up to look at him only to have him start trying to kick at him. "Let me go! Let me go!" the small boy screeched with another short kick at his holder.

Shiro stood still, studying the child.

Holy shit the child stunk. Shura has competition now. A familiar and critical question came to the old man. "How could this child be connected to the disappearances?" he thought. A pain in the ass he had been to get a hold of, but any trained exorcist could have completed such task. That meant the child couldn't be the reason for the absent exorcists. Shiro took note of the kid's worn down and shaggy clothing: an oversized grey shirt and some dark blue shorts.

For someone who acts like they've been trapped in that hospital their whole life, with no human interactions, his clothes sure are clean for some odd reason.

Shiro shook his head side to side and looked at the protesting child. He still needed to interrogate the kid about how and why he was where he was. "Who are you?" Shiro said, attempting to look at the child in the eye. The child kept looking at the ground as if expecting something else to happen. "Hey! Did you hear me?"

Only response Shiro got was a scared glance, like the ones little kids gave their parents during a scolding. Shiro stared at the boy sharply, still not understanding that scaring the child would not hasten an answer out of him. Shiro remembered how the boy had attempted to save the goblin. Not before almost smashing his head with a crowbar, but whatever.

He then recalled how he'd seen tamers befriend demons, and they always used calm and casual voices. It would only hurt his pride to try their way of things, but again, whatever got the job done.

"How did you get here?" questioned Shiro, a little slower and calmer, "Are you lost?"

The raven-haired boy looked up at him and slightly nodded his head yes.

Shiro calmly put the child down, his right hand still on his shoulder in case he decided to make a run for it. Shiro then put the edge of his left hand's thumb to index finger up to over his mouth, thinking of what to do with the kid.

Usually, in these types of situations, the rest of the exorcist team would take the bystanders and treat them (if injured) then take them to headquarters to deal with them. The paladin's throat tightened, acknowledging that he didn't have any backup to do so. "Stupid two other exorcists who didn't show up, oh, and stupid Mephisto for not being here to take the kid!" thought Shiro, frowning. He'll have to bring him back himself, which will cause him to lose credibility.

However, he can't! Goddamnit, he'll be owing money to Mephisto again! Hell no, another anime tea party with that bastard isn't worth it. No way Jose! A coal tar floated by, reminding him of how much more important a child be than a measly debt he could easily pay. You know there's a problem with your friend if seeing a coal tar reminds you of them. Yuri made him soft, and he hated it with a passion. A child is more important than that, he should know better. He sighed. "Hey, kid. Is there anyone else in the building?" said Shiro, already thinking up how he'd go back. He thought back to when he first saw the child, and he had been seemingly holding another child. The younger one of the two turned to Shiro and only stared, his eyes searching for something in his holder's face. Shiro sighed again, the desperation he was trying so hard to hide, fading. "I need to get you out of here, but I need to know if there are more people here, you don't want to leave them behind, do you?"

There were conflicting thoughts in the kid's head, Shiro could see it by how hesitant he was being. He didn't blame him though, a stranger shows up to your home and asks if there's anyone else in the place, would you answer? Nevermind, don't answer that.

The child finally spoke, "My little brother."

Shiro closed his eyes, gratification filling his mind. The boy finally answered! Thank SA- Wait, no, he isn't THAT thankful.

A sound of something massive falling and hitting the floor along with the cries of a baby resounded through the hallways. Glancing to the opposite side of the hall, Shiro took notice of another presence. It had to be a demon, no baby as small as he saw could make such a racket. Scratch that, a baby could cause such a humongous commotion, but if it did, something terrible probably happened.

The kid in front of Shiro became visibly tense, leaning on his right leg and towards the direction of the sound. After a few seconds of leaning back and forth, he took Shiro's hand off his shoulder and ran. Shiro immediately ran behind him with a "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

The raven-haired shorty didn't answer and ran up around the corner and up the stairs, his footsteps getting lighter and lighter in sound. Desperately, Shiro tried to run after the child, almost slipping on the old floor. He sharply turned the corner, hit his shoulder on its edge, but continued to run at the same speed despite the hit. He jumped the stairs' steps until his legs became tremulous and then he forced a jog through a half-burnt hall — ashes decorated every corner of the once beige walls. The paladin stumbled while following the sound of the footsteps, eager as well as annoyed to chase the child. He went through more and more doors, losing direction and energy. Mentally scolding himself, he turned to several different entries, and guessingly ran through one. Shiro clenched his teeth in frustration, adrenaline finally pouring through him. He ran faster and faster, soon reaching an area where he could hear noises.

Shiro found himself in front of a metal door. It looked like every other door he had crashed and elbowed his way through, but only this time was the door locked. The room he was now in, was colder than any other, the cold seemed to linger from a long time ago. Shiro looked down at the floor, noticing glass piercing at the bottom of his black boots and looked up to the wall where the glass seemed to trail off of. The wall that stood before him had some large windows on it, though broken, still windows into another room. Shiro leaned to look through one, wanting to know if he could successfully jump through it with minimum damage. The scene he instead saw, left him in awe. There, in the room, both the goblin and the boy from earlier were lifting and setting a hospital baby crib. Every other crib in that room was on its side, the metal that would hold each of them up, burnt.

Like every other room, this area was full of ashes and signs of a fire previously taken place. On a far-off corner counter, a small baby from before slept soundly on its side. The crib's bottom hit the floor, standing up the right way and ready for the placing of the child inside of it. The small raven-haired boy walked over to the baby and carefully picked him up, then took him over to the baby crib and set him inside of it. Unbothered, the smallest child made no sound and only slept soundly. The goblin climbed atop a nearby shelf and looked down at the resting baby much like a mother figure.

Meanwhile, the older child peeked into the crib how he could. It was too high for him to lean over but tall enough for him to rest his head on an edge. Part of the crib was clear plastic, so that made things a bit easier. At the corner of his eye, Shiro noticed the goblin, at last, saw him through the small window. It started growling loudly, quickly alerting the other child of the man's presence. Shiro tensed and stood still, confused on what to do. Years and years of drills on how to deal with charging demons and Shiro was continued getting stuck on what to do. The little boy turned back as the goblin jumped at the window. A loud "Wham!" sounded as the demon slid down an invisible wall.

Shiro took a step back with his hands up and eyes wide. He heard his boots crush glass under them. "What in the world?" he thought through clenched teeth. "Well, well, well! I see I arrived just in time," Mephisto said, walking forward from behind the paladin. The man dressed in clownish attire made no noise when stepping on the broken glass, making being able to have known Mephisto was there all the more difficult. "Mephisto?" said Shiro turning to look at the man. Pheles, his partner who was supposed to have arrived hours ago to clear out the building. Shiro's current mission was to get the children out of the abandoned hospital, but really, what a time to arrive.

Mephisto gave a cheeky smile as if he had planned to be late. "Bastard," thought Shiro while he lowered his head with a relieved sigh. Though gratified of his appearance and timing, Shiro was still angry about how late Mephisto was. The demon king crouched a bit and took a look through the worn down opening and meet the eye to eye level with someone. Inside the other room, the boy with his large shirt stood near the front of the cradle, arms to himself and shaking. It seemed as if he remembered his little brother because when Mephisto's eyes danced over to the baby bed, the boy stood in front of it, attempting to cover it. Mind his protective pose, he still looked terrified. Shiro took a glance up from waiting for the demon to say something to make the quiet atmosphere less awkward and tense. "What do we have here?" Mephisto questioned, eyes locked on the child as a sharp smile took part of his face. "Damned brats," Shiro whispered. "My, what language to have around children!" the demon commented, "Tis tis tis, I thought you knew better."

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed. He hated Mephisto with his whole damn being, he owed the man cities of debt, but him coming around and mocking him for something as small as his cursing boiled his blood. Mephisto only smiled and shook his head "No" in a disapproving yet joking way. "I assume you don't have your keys, that's why the kids are still here," Mephisto continued. Shiro only looked down at his shoes in fake shame. "Well, I'll be taking back the "brats," as you call them, back to headquarters for now."

A single undead roach skittered across the floor. "Oh, and I'll leave you to carry on cleaning this hell-hole."

Pink smoke overtook the demon king, and he appeared at the other side of the wall, in front of the standing child. The goblin lay on its side, next to the baby crib, too hurt to stand up and defend the kid.

Mephisto flicked his hand and a clock about the same size as the child. The child shook as its small door opened and a giant bird grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Shiro could only stare wide-eyed as Mephisto bent down and took hold of the baby. He took out a key and walked through a door out of Shiro's view.

Shiro sighed in exasperation and looked back up at the empty crib. He better get to headquarters as soon as possible or else the higher-ups will make their own choice in taking the children to the asylum. He won't be able to do much from there.

Shiro sighed again, by the end of this day he's going to end up back in his apartment, completely caroused if he knew himself correctly.

* * *

Several hours later, it was late at night. Around 8 to 9 PM if Shiro went by what he could see outside. He walked down a long hallway, (which he never fails to complain was useless.), taking notice of the silence. During the day there's usually many exorcists, demons, whoever really, walking up and down the corridors. Meanwhile, during the night when he often got back to file in reports, it was oddly lonely. The paladin knew the mob was probably deep under in the sections. Thank Assiah if he doesn't need to go down there, he can't take the sights there. Shiro sped his pacing, passing by several dimly lit conference rooms. Soon enough, Shiro reached two large doors decorated with pink and lots of glitter. Sounds of idol anime came from the other side. Shiro clenched his jaw and pushed the doors open. Inside, Mephisto sat at his desk while holding a small holdable game console. The T.V. shut itself off as soon as the doors opened as if Mephisto was trying to hide his weebness. That was useless though because the rest of the room was full of anime figures, manga, posters, and even cardboard cut-outs. "Pew Pew!" sounded from the device Mephisto had his attention on. The demon looked up at Shiro with boredom. "Manners, Shiro. You forgot to knock," said Samuel.

Shiro ignored what Samuel said and asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Oh," responded the Mephisto, "guess why they're not here with me."

A hand came down and hit the desk, alarming the demon. "Which section are they in?" yelled Shiro. He wasn't supposed to care for some stupid brats he just so luckily found at some dumb hospital he was supposed to investigate, but goddamnit no one, Shiro means NO ONE should know what it is like being in that hell. The loneliness, the crying, the constant death everywhere, it was just not a place for kids. "Do you not want them there?" Mephisto asked, breaking the paladin's train of thought, "I could help you get them out if you don't wish for those kids to be there. Though, they'd have to go under your care."

"More kids?" Shiro said while he thought of nasty Shura. Mephisto only smiled in return.

He didn't want the boy and his little brother in there, but Shiro take care of them? No way in hell was he going to do that! Well, he could talk to someone about giving them the kids. They haven't spoken in a long time, but it's worth a try to break the ice. "Fine, what do I do?"

Mephisto smiled with his pointy teeth. "They're barely being registered. I suspect the smaller one is going through the naming process." Mephisto shuffled through his desk and took out a small key and handed it to the man standing in front of him.

"You should know what to do with it."

Shiro didn't respond. He only looked down at the key, just becoming more eager.

* * *

Shura sighed in frustration. "Ugh, where's Shiro?" she said. She sat in a waiting chair outside of a key-entering-area. An area where several doors stood atop a platform held over what she liked to think of as a neverending pit of hell. The place was so large Shura swore it was intended to be a room for some demonic circus that never got finished. That man, "Mephisto" would probably be the ringmaster if not one of the clowns, if she was honest. A quick image of the demon with clown makeup popped into the girl's mind. Shura quietly giggled to herself childishly while kicking her feet. He wouldn't even need to change his clothes! All he needed was a little makeup to become his true self: A clown.

Shura quickly calmed down. The thought wasn't that funny anyway. She kicked her foot on the ground, then slightly when the floor squeaked in response. This place was too silent, even for her distant, calm self. Secretly, Shura hated how quiet she was. Those strict nuns from the orphanage were to blame. Whenever Shura tried speaking to other kids they would always slap her wrist with a ruler if not, throw the book at her. There was also that one time she retaliated by summoning her snake sword and almost leaving Mother "bitchna" (As Shura liked to call Mother Ena) handless. Living there was absolute hell for Shura. She made sure everyone in that damned place knew she hated it there.

Thank god all of the nuns there were usually careless or just straight out hated her in return because Shura would often sneak out of the place whenever she damn well wanted.

Coming back into reality, Shura stared into the entering room. The habit of being silent had its best uses but was at the same time its faults like not helping her gain any friends. "All the kids here are your brothers and sisters," she remembered one of the mothers said. Pshht, yeah right. For such a "holy orphanage" those kids were beyond the evil level of the devil. There was one time some kid snuck into the nun living area and stole a bottle of booze and shared it with almost the whole orphanage. What was it even doing in possession of sisters anyway? Things like that only drove Shura to sneak out more often.

Fridays and Saturdays were her "Golden days" because of how she often left cram school late and got to stay with Shiro. He's usually against it, to the point he threatens to take her back kicking and screaming. To avoid that, she would steal a beer bottle from either an exorcist office or some random store she'd pass and give it to him as a present, that generally made him equable enough for Shiro not to care whether she stayed or not. Today, Friday, he wasn't home, so she decided to come looking for him. After being redirected about a million times, someone just told Shura it would be best if she just sat around this area and hoped Shiro would walk out of one of those doors to meet her. An hour has passed, and it's safe to say nothing has happened. Frustrated, Shura let her head hang and her long hair loose. "When? When? When? Where is he?" she repeatedly asked herself.

If Shiro didn't show up in the next 20 minutes, she's either going to search the entire facility or just hit her head against a wall till she either breaks the wall or her head. Suddenly, someone came out of the whatever-it's-called room which started generating a lot of noise. It sure as hell wasn't Shiro, and they left in such a hurry that Shura had no time to try and check if she knew them. They turned the corner and Shura looked into the key-enter room. One door was fully open, and a key was left inserted into its keyhole. On the other side of the door, there was a vast forest where a battle between a set of exorcists and a dragon type demon that stood meters above them was taking place. "The exorcist that ran by was hurrying for reinforcements," thought the teenage girl. Shura looked down to find a small key holder at the foot of the door. Only one thought came into her mind. No one would notice if she took it, or so, she thought. She reached down for them and stole them. She backed away from the door, making sure no exorcist across it saw her. Shura walked back to her seat and hid them in her school bag. She then opened the bag to take a good look at them. One of the keys, she recognized, was a Basho key. If she thought of a location and inserted the key to a door, the door would open to the place. It had its limitations like traveling ocean distances, but that didn't affect her all that much. The key was a pinkish gold, and its design consisted of a rose with a compass in its middle. The rest of the keys were mysteries to the young girl. She'd have to test them out later on.

Across the hallway, the sound of a large group of exorcists making their way to the battle got closer. Shura quickly got up and hid in a nearby restroom. "Wait a second..." Shura trailed off to herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Basho key and inserted it into the restroom door lock. "Shiro. Take me to Shiro," she thought. She inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. Shura took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

* * *

Rin sat in front of a man with a black coat dress. Describing it was a challenge because he had never seen anything like it before. The man knew who he was. Rin thought he was a magician or something because he even knew who his mom was. "Your mother, Yuri Egin, went missing a few weeks ago. Sir Pheles found you and your brother. Is that right, Rin Egin?" The seven-year-old only blinked in response. Mom said never to talk to strangers, and this man was a stranger so he couldn't speak to him. Where was his little brother? They took him away, and he doesn't know where. Rin needed to find his brother soon. He needs to make sure he's safe. "Well?" said the man, "Am I not correct?" The child nodded his head yes very slowly. "I'm not talking so nodding my head is ok."

Rin thought as he stopped nodding. He yawned with his mouth open wide. Around this time would he usually go to sleep. Back in the hospital, he would always wait for Koyuki to announce sleep time. To sleep, Koyuki would let Rin use their small goblin body as a squishy pillow. Before all that time at the hospital, his mom would ask him to lay down so that she could tell him a bedtime story. Halfway through the story he often fell asleep. The man who sat in front of him crossed his arms in response to the child's yawn. It was going to be a long night. A long night indeed.

* * *

 **Pll: ( ; w ;)~ Have a long chapter along with a good day/night.**

 **Edit: I forgot the lines, I'm sorry-**


End file.
